En necesidad de tus demonios
by almuerzo1
Summary: Sacrificarse por la persona que amas no es una decisión que tienes que pensar demasiado, solo ocurre. Sin embargo, nunca había sido tan difícil decir adiós. / Bellarke (y un poco de Murven). Probable escenario para el final de temporada.


**Hooola. No sé qué es esto, así que no me pregunten (?) Salió de la nada. Tenía ganas de escribir algo triste y como no quería ir a abrumar a nadie en ninguna otra historia, decidí que escribir este two-shot era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Si les gusta un final feliz, esta no es su historia. Es desde la perspectiva de Murphy, pero totalmente Bellarke. La siguiente parte será narrada desde el punto de vista de Bellamy.**

 **Por cierto, no he visto nada después del 5x05, así que probablemente algunas cosas no concuerden con la línea temporal de la serie o los sucesos que ya han tomado lugar.**

* * *

La última vez que vio a Clarke Griffin perder el control de aquella manera, fue cuando Lexa murió. Y, aunque sintió que lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento era mil veces peor, decidió no decirlo en voz alta. ¿En qué iba a ayudarles aquello?

La rubia que creyó muerta durante seis años estaba sentada en una camilla improvisada, hecha un desastre, con la mirada perdida. La sangre aún se pegaba a su ropa en algunas partes y se preguntó por qué no le habían dado prendas nuevas; en su rostro aún había rastros de cenizas que solo podía atribuirle a la batalla.

Desde que su madre limpió y cerró las heridas que habían sido infligidas en la pelea final, no había dejado que nadie la tocara. Al menos, eso fue lo que Abby le dijo. Estaba esperando por Bellamy o Madi antes de hacer cualquier cosa, y ahora era el turno de Murphy para estar ahí y darle las malas noticias.

Mierda, ¿por qué no podía pasarles algo bueno? ¿Por qué la jodida sangre no había dejado de correr desde que pisaron la tierra?

Acababan de salir de una guerra, y el dolor de las heridas apenas comenzaba a extenderse.

—Clarke... —empezó otra vez, colocando sus manos en los brazos de ella con toda la gentileza que poseía, mirándola con pena porque sabía que no podía hacer nada—. No puedes ir allá, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Es lo último que él querría. Solo vine a decírtelo porque todos los demás creen que sería mejor hacerlo después. Tu madre te condenó a la cama hasta que ella diga lo contrario, y dudo que vaya a dar el visto bueno en tu condición. No _debes_ salir.

Clarke soltó un bufido debido a la frustración porque sabía que tenía razón: no podía moverse sin ayuda. Apretó la mandíbula, tratando de evitar el llanto —al menos, eso supuso él—, y desvió la mirada hacia la única salida. Notó de reojo que parpadeaba rápido, así que se dio cuenta de que no estaba teniendo éxito ahuyentando las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué, Murphy? —preguntó, y era obvio que no le importaba lo rota que sonara, la manera en la que se le rompió la voz con la pregunta, lo salvaje que lucía su rostro, o lo desenfocados que lucían sus ojos cuando lo volvió a ver. Le gustaba creer que era porque se había convertido en su amigo después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar juntos, mas sabía que aquella era la misma reacción que tendría con cualquier otra persona. Sabía el motivo por el que la noticia estaba afectándola tanto y por qué todos querían que nadie le dijera nada hasta que la tormenta pasara o que se recuperara por completo. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que si se él estuviera en su posición, no le habría gustado estar en la oscuridad aunque no pudiese hacer nada—. ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Dejar que Octavia lo mate? _Murphy_ , ¿por qué?

—Es Bellamy —contestó, ni siquiera molestándose en encogerse de hombros. La situación era tan pesada que no podía moverse más de lo necesario. O tal vez eran los moretones que le habían dejado la pelea con ese estúpido miembro de Eligius que lo había atacado—. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por su hermana, y jamás le haría daño. Hará todo lo que le pida por más estúpido que sea. Recuerda que dejó que lo golpeara cuando ocurrió lo de Lincoln.

—Sí, pero... ¿Esto en qué la ayuda?

—Quiere mostrarle a los demás quién está a cargo, Clarke —él murmuró, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Qué mejor manera hay que matar a su propio hermano por traición?

—¡Él ni siquiera hizo nada! ¡Fui yo! —rugió, y luego se le rompió la voz. Se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de mostrar más debilidad de la que ya había dejado escapar—. _Fui yo_ , y ahora va a morir por mi culpa.

Él suspiró, cansado.

—Ella no lo ve de esa forma, y los dos lo sabemos.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó, y él pudo notar las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando se giró a mirarlo, dejando caer sus manos en su regazo—. ¿Qué mierda le pasó a la chica que salió de la nave a buscar mariposas?

—La Tierra nos pasó, Clarke.

—¡Es su hermano! ¿Cómo puede...? —Pudo notar el conflicto que no le permitió terminar la oración. No podía imaginar un mundo en el que Bellamy Blake no estuviera; y, honestamente, él tampoco—. Solo va a corromper más su alma, Murphy...

—Él intentó cambiar su perspectiva de las cosas desde que bajamos, creo que eso lo sabe bien. Si no lo logró, dudo que eso importe mientras estemos a salvo.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Mierda. —Clarke comenzó a levantarse entonces, haciendo que él lo hiciera también, tratando de evitarlo—. Deberías recostarte, no debes...

—Murphy —ella le interrumpió, girando su cuerpo hasta que estuvo enfrentándolo por completo—. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

—Tal vez se vio inclinado a aceptar cuando vio que había manera de protegernos a todos de su hermana —masculló, tratando de que no le escuchara y fallando de manera miserable.

Puso los pies en el suelo, y entonces dio un par de pasos hacia la salida de la enfermería improvisada, soltando un gruñido por el dolor y la dificultad con la que se tuvo que mover. Murphy maldijo entre dientes, adelantándose para ayudarla a volver a la posición en la que se encontraba cuando él entró.

—Si crees que vas a poder detenerme, estás equivocado —ella le amenazó—, así que más vale que me ayudes. Sino, buscaré a alguien más que esté dispuesto a hacerlo o saldré por mi cuenta.

Gruñó, sabiendo de alguna manera que se iba a arrepentir.

Colocó uno de sus brazos en la cintura de la joven, haciéndola poner uno de los suyos sobre sus hombros por el apoyo.

 _Nunca_ había visto a Clarke así. Podía sentirla temblando en los lugares donde la estaba tocando, aunque no sabía si era por miedo o enojo. Nunca había demostrado tanta vulnerabilidad en frente de alguien. Al menos, no en frente de él. Tal vez Bellamy había visto ese lado de ella mucho antes de Praimfaya.

La imagen que les dio la bienvenida no era nada que él no esperara, pero al parecer Clarke no le habría creído del todo cuando le dijo lo que ocurría. Se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuán cansada se encontrara, comenzó a avanzar con mayor rapidez, obligándole a cargar más de su peso.

Bellamy se hallaba atado a un poste de madera, con la frente en alto y la misma expresión resignada con lo que lo vio salir de una tienda solo unos minutos atrás. En su boca había lo que él supuso que era una pieza de tela que le impedía hablar, y frente a él se hallaba Octavia hablándole a la multitud.

—Mi hermano nos ayudó a derrotar a este enemigo. Nos sacó de ese bunker, y entonces nos salvó una vez más, liderando un grupo de guerreros que se encargó de destruir su nave —dijo en voz alta, y por un segundo su voz lo transportó a otro tiempo, cuando era Bellamy quien daba esa clase de charlas—. Estaré agradecida con él de por vida, pero eso no significa que tiene el derecho a hacer lo que él desea, a perdonar lo imperdonable sin un precio que pagar. Él no es uno de nosotros, y por eso no tiene derecho a pelear en la arena por su vida. No después de su traición, no después...

—¡Octavia, detente!

Cuando el grito resonó en el lugar, se sorprendió de que hubiera salido de los labios de Clarke. La misma persona que se había encontrado en cama y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, la misma que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, sonaba más fuerte y determinada que nunca. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa esperaba? Era Clarke Griffin, al fin y al cabo; una de las mujeres más obstinadas que había conocido.

Abby se giró a mirarlos con el horror escrito en su rostro, la preocupación deslizándose en cada una de sus facciones. Bellamy les dedicó toda su atención desde donde se encontraba atado al poste de madera, una expresión frenética en su rostro; sin embargo, su hermana ni siquiera se inmutó. Era como si se lo hubiera esperado. Conociéndola ahora, se preguntó brevemente si ese no era el caso.

— _¡Octavia!_ —gritó de nuevo, cuando se hallaban más cerca.

Cooper les dio una sonrisa despectiva, mirándola la joven que ayudaba, de arriba abajo, con disgusto.

—Quédate donde estás —le ordenó—. No vas a intervenir en esto.

Clarke la ignoró, y obligó a Murphy a caminar un poco más, hasta que se halló cara a cara con la mujer que estaba a punto de matar a una de las personas más importantes que le quedaban.

—No puedes hacerte esto a ti misma, Octavia —estableció la rubia—. O a él. Es tu hermano, tu familia. Tu sangre, tu gente.

Octavia alzó una ceja en su dirección, mirándola desafiante.

—Esta es mi gente —dijo, levantando los brazos para señalar a la multitud que los rodeaba, provocando un coro de aprobación—. Esta es mi sangre y mi familia. Y no harás que cambie mi decisión, _Wanheda_.

Clarke se removió en su agarre, pero no supo si fue por el dolor o el uso del tan odiado nombre.

—Puedo ofrecerte algo mejor, si lo quieres, pero solo si tiene un perdón eterno y protección ilimitada —anunció, haciendo que Murphy frunciera el ceño. ¿Qué estaba tramando? No tenía ni idea de lo que se trajera entre manos, pero debió sospechar que tenía un plan en el momento en el que salieron. Clarke no se lanzaba a la acción sin haber encontrado una salida primero—. Él, Madi, Kane, Abby y todos los que han venido del espacio.

—¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? —siseó el muchacho en su oído, viendo que Octavia había retomado su postura indiferente.

Incluso en la distancia, pudo ver cómo Bellamy negaba con la cabeza, tratando de escapar de aquello que lo restringía para ir en su dirección. Lucía aterrorizado, la resignación a morir que había visto más temprano ya no estaba ahí. Era obvio que sospechaba la dirección en la que Clarke estaba yendo. Sin embargo, Murphy no tenía idea, y creyó que su amigo tampoco; habían pasado seis años separados, no había posibilidad alguna de que ella fuera la misma persona de antes y aún tuvieran esa conexión inhumana del pasado.

—¿Oh? —Octavia alzó una ceja en su dirección, sin interés aparente—. ¿Y tú qué crees que puedes darme a cambio de todo eso? ¿Qué tienes tú que sea tan valioso?

—Yo. —Su voz ni siquiera tembló, y desde donde él se encontraba sujetándola podía ver que tenía una postura desafiante—. Te estoy ofreciendo mi vida en cambio de la suya.

Aquello hizo que se tensara. Si Bellamy sabía que esto iba a pasar… Debió hacer caso cuando lo vio negar con la cabeza con desesperación.

Para sorpresa suya, la menor de los Blakes solo se rio.

—No eres tan importante, Clarke. Hay muchos guerreros mejores que tú, doctores mejores que tú. ¿Para qué te querría yo en mis filas? ¿Qué tienes que ofrecerle a Wonkru que yo no tenga ya?

—¡Clarke! —Bellamy gritó, y en ese momento pudo notar que alguien le había quitado el trozo de tela de la boca—. ¡No hagas esto, por favor!

Su grito lo lanzó a la acción. Tomó a Clarke con fuerza, y comenzó a arrastrarla por la dirección en la que habían llegado, provocando que Bellamy lo dedicara un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza. Sin embargo, no contó con el mismo gesto viniendo de su hermana, que hizo que sus soldados los rodearan en segundos, haciendo que no pudiera moverse mucho. Vio la misma desesperación que lo consumía en los ojos cafés de aquel que había sido su líder, el mismo hombre que se había convertido en su amigo.

—Tienes razón —Clarke dijo, como si nada estuviera aumentando la tensión en la habitación, ignorando las protestas de Bellamy. Murphy notó que cuando lo escuchó, ella titubeó, pero se recompuso con rapidez como si no hubiera pasado—. Pero te preguntaré una cosa. ¿Has pensado en lo que pasaría si mataras a Wanheda? ¿Todo el poder que habría en tus manos?

Toda la sangre en su cuerpo se enfrió. Vio de manera ausente cómo Abby iba en dirección de su hija —tal vez para tratar de detenerla— pero no logró llegar demasiado lejos. Había varias personas bloqueando su trayectoria. Entendió qué era lo que Bellamy estaba tratando de prevenir cuando les dijo a los demás que se mantuvieran alejados de Clarke hasta que todo pasara.

La gente que había a su alrededor empezó a hacer alboroto ante la oferta hasta que Octavia alzó una mano para callarlos.

—La muerte casi te tomó hace apenas unos días y peleaste por tu vida con todo lo que tenías. ¿Ahora estás dispuesta a rendirte sin más?

Sintió el peso de Clarke recargándose más en él, lo que lo hizo reforzar su agarre para que no fuera a caer. Masculló cómo llevarla no había sido una buena idea en ningún sentido, y se preguntó si acaso estaba cansada de pelear durante tanto tiempo, si solo estaba yéndose de esa manera para dejarlos con una ventaja. Quiso saber si el azul desafiante en sus ojos se había vuelto triste y suave, pero no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo si lo veía.

Cuando localizó a Raven —resultó ser la persona que había permitido que Bellamy hablara—, y vio la manera en la que su barbilla temblaba, supo la razón de todo el alboroto que estaba haciendo la mujer entre sus brazos. Él haría lo mismo por la Raven. La razón por la que Clarke estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su vida sin pestañear después de que él le dio la noticia fue obvia para él en aquel momento. Cambió la trayectoria de su mirada —no quería ver a Bellamy, no podría soportar cuán roto lucía o la cantidad de odio que habría en sus ojos en cuanto lo mirara por haber hecho aquella situación posible— hacia donde Abby se encontraba, y un nudo se aferró a su garganta.

Había visto a Bellamy enamorarse de Clarke. Lo vio llorarla durante años, lo vio romperse cuando el peso de haberla dejado atrás se colocó sobre su pecho, y notó la felicidad abrumante que él llevaba consigo una vez que supo que ella seguía con vida. El peso invisible pero pesado que se había ido de sus hombros.

 _Había visto a Bellamy enamorarse de Clarke._ Solo que antes no se había dado cuenta de que el sentimiento era correspondido.

—Sí —ella contestó—. Puedes tomar mi vida y todo el maldito poder que quieras.

Una de las comisuras de su boca se elevó cuando la pelinegra siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de la rubia. Murphy se obligó a sí mismo a no ver en aquella dirección.

—Amor es debilidad —dijo, y su sonrisa se llenó de amargura, como si estuviera recordando viejos tiempos—. Eso te dijeron, ¿no? Y luego enviaste a mi hermano para que muriera en Monte Weather para tratar de pretender que eras fuerte, y terminaste siendo más débil que nunca. —Ante aquello, no pudo contenerse más y miró a Bellamy. Lucía perdido, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos desenfocados, como si estuviera atrapado en un recuerdo, incrédulo—. Para alguien tan inteligente, no aprendiste la lección, y ahora estás dispuesta a sacrificarte para salvarlo. ¿Qué cambió?

—Yo lo hice. —Tendría que preguntarle cómo hacía para que su voz no titubeara ni una vez. Tal vez solo era un talento natural—. Tu hermano merece vivir, más que tú, más que yo, más que cualquiera. Solo... toma mi vida, y déjalo en paz.

—Debes amarlo demasiado —comentó, como si fuera un hecho que cualquier persona podría ver con facilidad desde lejos. Supuso que era así.

—Más de lo que amaste a Lincoln.

No debió haberse sorprendido al escuchar el grito de Bellamy en cuanto su hermana se halló a solo unos pocos pasos de distancia de ellos, habiendo recorrido la distancia entre ellos con la rapidez que solo le podía atribuir a una guerrera.

—No digas su nombre —le siseó la pelinegra—. No tienes derecho a…

—Si lo amaras, no habrías olvidado lo que te enseñó. No habrías matado cuando no había necesidad —ella afirmó, y Murphy pudo observar la duda en los ojos de la otra mujer. Al parecer, la rubia también, porque su voz era suave cuando volvió a hablar—. _Por favor_ , Octavia. No tienes que hacer esto.

Por un momento, Murphy creyó que iba a funcionar sin necesidad de ningún sacrificio.

Sin embargo, la expresión seria y asesina de Octavia regresó, y la poca esperanza que le quedaba se desvaneció en el aire, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar.

—En eso te equivocas, Clarke. Tengo que hacer esto —espetó ella, pero cuando volvió a hablar sus ojos estaban llenos de algo parecido a la empatía—. Me gustaría que le hubieras dicho antes cuánto significaba para ti. Tomaré tu propuesta en cuenta, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Con otro gesto de su mano y un asentimiento de cabeza, les ordenó a sus guardias que la llevaran a una habitación apartada del resto. Murphy gruñó cuando trataron de apartarla de él, y Octavia rodó los ojos, pero les dijo que los escoltaran a ambos. Por fin Murphy pudo notar cómo se le rompía la voz a Clarke cuando después de unos segundos susurró un «yo también».

Cuando llegaron a su destino, y la ayudó a sentarse en otra camilla —mucho menos cómoda, y de metal—, Murphy volvió a hablar.

—Bellamy jamás va a perdonarme por esto.

Ella apretó los labios en una fina línea antes de mirarlo una vez más.

—No habrá nada que perdonar —le dijo ella, tratando de calmarlo, y tal vez a una parte de sí misma que sabía que lo que había dicho él era verdad—. No sabías lo que estaba pensando, no sabías lo que iba a hacer… Lo entenderá.

—No, Clarke, tú eres la que no entiende —murmuró, tratando de no dejarle ver cuánto le afectaba—. _Yo jamás_ me perdonaré por esto.

Salió de la habitación para no escuchar una respuesta. No más de diez minutos después, Raven pasó por el corredor con Miller —que les ordenó a los que resguardaban la puerta que la dejaran pasar para despedirse— sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada.

Su corazón se rompió ante la frialdad que emanaba de ella, y los pedazos se multiplicaron cuando escuchó la palabra «despedida».

No soportó más estar frente a esa puerta. No cuando sabía que era el culpable de que la mujer que se hallaba adentro tuviera las horas contadas, no cuando no podía hacer nada para remediar su error. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo hasta que decidió dejar de correr y estrellar su puño contra la pared de concreto del búnker.

No le importó mostrar debilidad cuando pasaba la gente. No había muchas personas por ahí; la mayoría probablemente seguía con el alboroto afuera.

No importaba lo que Clarke dijera, todo era su culpa. _Todo_.

El dolor de su mano no lo podía distraer de sus pensamientos, y perdió la noción del tiempo odiándose a sí mismo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Cuando Raven apareció en su campo de visión, y lo levantó del suelo, lo hizo con una mirada suave y comprensiva.

 _¿Por qué no le gritaba? ¿Por qué no lo odiaba? ¿Por qué mierda parecía que lo llevaba hacia la enfermería improvisada?_

Se soltó de su agarre en cuanto fue obvio que estaba tratando de arreglar el daño que se había hecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué parece? —preguntó, con el mismo borde de siempre, pero sin moverse un centímetro—. Estoy ayudándote.

— _¿Por qué?_

—Murphy —dijo ella, sonando cansada y triste—. Coopera por una vez conmigo, ¿sí?

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, mientras ella limpiaba el desastre y vendaba su mano. Entonces, no pudo soportarlo más.

—¿Cómo está Bellamy?

—Molesto contigo, con Clarke, con su hermana… De hecho, está tratando de convencerla para que no nos asesine a todos, pero dudo que vaya a tener éxito. —Suspiró, dejándole ver cuánto la estaba afectando el asunto a ella también—. Pero por sobre todas las cosas… Está roto, Murphy.

Le tembló la barbilla ante eso, tratando de contener sus emociones un poco más. Sabía que estaba cerca de romperse también, pero no quería que hubiera testigos. No quería que Raven lo viera en su peor momento, porque estaba seguro de que tendrían que enfrentar más obstáculos; y, si Bellamy se comportaba como lo hizo el primer año que pasaron juntos en el espacio, iba a tener que ayudar al equipo a sanar sus heridas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, tratando de que su estancia fuera breve y pudiera romper algo. Tal vez su otra mano. Sin embargo, en ese momento se giró a mirarla y todo lo que había en sus ojos era comprensión. Aquello, más que cualquier otra cosa, fue lo que hizo que su idea de quitar su frustración a solas se fuera a la mierda—. _¿Por qué no me odias?_

—No sabías lo que iba a hacer, ¿o sí?

—No —reconoció, un poco desconcertado por el cambio del tema—. ¿Pero eso que importa? Es mi culpa.

—Si lo hubieras sabido, estoy segura de que no lo hubieras hecho. —Él no respondió, solo asintió, haciendo que ella suspirara y se sentara a su lado, dejando que sus hombros se tocaran como un gesto de confort—. Entonces no hay nada que perdonar, Murphy.

Supo que Clarke había hablado con ella, y no supo si agradecerle o ir a gritarle por ser tan buena con él. Lidiar con odio hacia su persona… se había acostumbrado a ello toda su vida, sobre todo después de llegar a la Tierra, después de lo que le pasó a Charlotte. Y en ese momento merecía ese odio, lo necesitaba. Sentir el odio a su alrededor era menos doloroso que lo que sea que estaba sintiendo por dentro.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —inquirió de la nada, con la cara escondida entre sus manos. Odiaba sentirse un niño perdido una vez más, necesitando de alguien más para mantenerse en una pieza; tratando de contener las lágrimas de enojo y lástima—. ¿Por qué no pudo quedarse en la maldita cama y no abrir la boca? _¿Por qué tenía que ver la solución más estúpida?_

—Por la misma razón por la que Bellamy iba a sacrificarse —Raven contestó—. Son unos idiotas. Y ese par de idiotas se aman.

No pudo decir nada al respecto.


End file.
